My One and Only Love
by TheBlueCloudofDestiny22
Summary: Len Kagamine is a lonely boy since birth. He met the happy go lucky Rin Kagami and he fell in love with her. Rin was always distracted by everyone so she doesn't get to spend some time with Len. Len only want Rin to notice him only and then he become the person that Rin fears of. WIll Rin love Len? Yandere!Len x Rin first Vocaloid fanfic hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's been a long time eh? I finally got free time and here I present you my very first Vocaloid fanfic! I hope you like it and thank you thank you thank you very much to my friend who checked my grammar here at this chapter! I really love it and now I shall let you read... *disappears like the wind* **

* * *

~Rin P.O.V~

Hello there! I am Rin Kagami. I am just your average happy-go-lucky girl who loves to be happy! I am 14 years old and I love oranges! Because they're delicious and... what else... Oh yeah, I'm going to my new school. We just moved to this town and I like it already. So many trees, clean streets... and no trash! It's like you're in a province! And I'm very excited to go to my new school, I just hope no one bullies me or hurts me. Ok, forget what I just said. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Walking to my new school.

My new school is Vocaloid High. It is the most famous school here in town, and it has two buildings. The first building is for the Elementary and Pre-School Department, and the second building is for the High School Department. Since I'm in High School, I'll go to the second building.

I stop at a large blue gate that has the logo of the school. "Vocaloid High." So this is Vocaloid High! Wow, it's so big, and a lot of students are coming in. I passed the gate and stood in front of the second building. I opened the door and started to walk in the large peach hallway. I observed the surroundings while walking until I saw a bulletin board. I looked at the bulletin board that had so many designs and something on top of it. It said, "Welcome Students!" and a map of the building. I observed the map.

1st Floor - 1st year Students  
2nd Floor - 2nd year Students  
3rd Floor - 3rd year Students  
4th Floor - 4th year Students

Since I was a Sophomore, I would be going to the second floor. Ok! Let's go to the second floor. I left the bulletin board and took a few steps until I saw the stairs leading to the second floor. Well that was fast. I went to the stairs. While I was climbing up I heard the students talking loudly. Well that's why it was so noisy. When I reached the second floor the bell rang and the students ran to their classrooms. Whoa...

I was the only one in the hallway now. Suddenly I saw a man with brown hair wearing glasses and holding some books. I think he's a teacher. He suddenly turned and saw me. He stared at me for a while.

"Are you a second year student?" asked the teacher.

"Y-Yes." I answered. Man, I suddenly got nervous.

"Ah, you must be the new student here, am I right?"

I nodded.

"Follow me and I will lead you to your classroom." said the teacher and I just nodded at him.

Me and the teacher just walked in the hallways quietly until we stopped in front of a white door with a window in the top middle. "You stay here for a while and I will call you to go inside, ok?" The teacher instructed. "H-Hai." The teacher opened the door and all I could hear was the students talking. Man, they were noisy. The teacher closed the door. I wanted to take a peek but someone might see me, so I just stuck my ear close to the door. I first heard the students stand up and greet, "Good morning, Kiyoteru-sensei." So his name is Kiyoteru. "You may sit down now." I heard Kiyoteru-sensei say.

"There will be a new student today, and I hope you will all be nice to your new classmate." Kiyoteru-sensei announced.

"Wahhh! We have a new classmate!" "I hope he's a cute boy!" "I hope he's cute!" "Stop daydreaming people, she's a girl!" "If she's a girl I hope she's cute!" "I wanna see the new student now!" "I'm so excited!"

Okay, a lot of people thought I was a boy. But sorry, I'm a girl. I'm so nervous and excited now! I can't wait! Kiyoteru-sensei opened the door. "You can come in now." he said and I nodded. This is it Rin... I entered the classroom and everyone gasped.

What on earth..?

"My name is Rin Kagami! It is very nice to meet you all, I hope we get along!" I said happily with a smile.

"Wahhh she's so cute!" "Awww, she isn't a boy!" "Kagami-san!" "Kagami-san please sit with me!" "I'm so happy! Kagami-san you're so cute!" "Kagami? Her surname is a bit close to Len's surname." "Yeah."

My classmates went wild again... But suddenly Kiyoteru-sensei slammed his fist on the table. Very hard.

...That was scary.

The class went quiet again.

"Didn't you all forget that your seating arrangement is based on your surnames?" asked Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Oh my gosh I forgot! Oh no, Kagami-san won't be sitting next to me!" "Waahhh! I wanna sit next to Kagami-san!" "Awww... too bad I can't sit with her."

My classmates were disappointed that I couldn't sit with them. Well sorry about that...

"I'm so sorry that I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kiyoteru, please call me Kiyoteru-sensei or just sensei. I am your adviser for the whole school year." Kiyoteru-sensei introduced and I just nodded.

"You will be sitting there." Kiyoteru-sensei pointed at an available seat next to a blonde boy who sat next to the window. "Yes sensei." I said and went to the seat quickly.

* * *

**Do you like it? Now I am reaching for 3 reviews and I hope I will reach that. so now the next chapter is tomorrow and it's Len's P.O.V! XDD ok thanks for reading the first chapter of my fanfic and now I shall take my leave. *disappears***


	2. Chapter 2

OMG GUYS I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! BECAUSE OF SCHOOLWORK! KILL ME NOW. And just a little note. because I don't know much of the Japanese school system I will make this a mix of Philippine and Japanese school system. (I live in the Philippines, got a problem?) I hope you will still like it and thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you for my friend again who checked the grammars here at chapter 2. Now I shall let you read *disappears*

* * *

~Len's P.O.V~

Hi...I don't know what to say... Umm, my name is Len Kagamine, 14 years old. I've been a loner since I was young and even now...

I still don't have even a single friend...

I sighed as I was walking to the place I hated the most- School.

Ahhh, it's the start of another school year. Do assigments, answer seatworks, do activities, do unnecessary things again and again, and most of all... Hear gossip about me from my other classmates. Again. I always get gossiped about because I was an anti-social guy who always sits in the corner, and they say that I always wear a scary face so they don't talk to me. And I got bullied before. They punched me, they kicked me, they even made my head bleed, but I didn't tell my parents what happened. They'll just say that I should stop acting like a 5 year old.

And that's why I hate school.

I sighed as I saw the large blue gate that had the logo of the school. "Vocaloid High". I passed the gate and walked in the school grounds. I saw the students that were scattered in the school grounds. They saw me and all stopped what they were doing and ran away. Man, am I a monster that everyone fears!?

People these days...

I opened the door and started walking in the large peach hallway quietly. I looked around my surroundings and saw the bulletin board. I didn't notice it since I'm not interested in it. I went to the stairs and arrived at the second floor.

As usual, many students were scattered in the hallway. I walked in the hallway quietly.

And not a single person greeted me...

I stopped at a white door with a window in the top middle. I opened it and saw that no one was inside. Well most of my classmates just talk to their friends while going around the school. I sat at the last row next to the window. As always. I put my bag at the back of my chair and I leaned on the window watching the clouds..

I wish I could have a friend...

But I'm a shy person so I don't have the courage to say what I really feel.

I heard the bell ring and all my classmates went back to our classroom. I sit properly and watched my classmates come in one by one. They're still the people I hated before. Suddenly Kiyoteru-sensei opened the door and entered our classroom. We all quickly stop what we're doing and stand up.

"Good morning Kiyoteru-sensei!" we all greeted.

"You may sit down now" he said and we all sit down.

"There will be a new student today, and I hope you will all be nice to your new classmate." Kiyoteru-sensei announced.

"Wahhh! We have a new classmate!" "I hope he's a cute boy!" "I hope he's cute!" "Stop daydreaming people, she's a girl!" "If she's a girl I hope she's cute!" "I wanna see the new student now!" "I'm so excited!"

Oh... Another person who will probably avoid me...

While my classmates were being noisy again Kiyoteru-sensei opened the door and he talked to someone. Suddenly a blonde girl with blue eyes like mine (but a little bit lighter) wearing a strange headband that look like bunny ears stood in front of us.

"My name is Rin Kagami! It is very nice to meet you all, I hope we get along!" she said happily with a smile.

"Awww, she isn't a boy!" "Kagami-san!" "Kagami-san please sit with me!" "I'm so happy! Kagami-san you're so cute!" "Kagami? Her surname is a bit close to Len's surname." "Yeah."

My classmates went wild again... And wait Kagami? It's a bit close to my surname...

When everyone went wild, Kiyoteru-sensei suddenly slammed his fist on the table. Very hard...

The class went quiet again. Ahhhh, thank God.

"Didn't you all forget that your seating arrangement is based on your surnames?" asked Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Oh my gosh I forgot! Oh no, Kagami-san won't be sitting next to me!" "Waahhh! I wanna sit next to Kagami-san!" "Awww... too bad I can't sit with her."

Man, they all forgot that our seating arrangement was based on our surnames!? I released an annoyed sigh.

"I'm so sorry that I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kiyoteru, please call me Kiyoteru-sensei or just sensei. I am your adviser for the whole school year." Kiyoteru-sensei introduced and she just nodded. Even Kiyoteru-sensei forgot to introduce himself.

"You will be sitting there." Kiyoteru-sensei pointed at an available seat next to me.

So that's why there was an available seat next to me...

"Yes sensei." she said and went to the seat quickly.

"I think I forgot something.. I will come back" said Kiyoteru-sensei, leaving his things on the teachers' table and left the room.

I looked at her and she was... Beautiful.. I continue to stare at her until she looked at me. I realize that now she was looking at me head tilted at the left side with a confused yet cute face.

Len, what are you saying about that girl!? She's just like those people!

"Ahhhh.. Excuse me... Why are you staring at me?" she asked timidly...

"She is so cute." I murmured to myself... I blinked, shook my head and avoided her gaze.

"What on Earth Len, what are you doing!?" I ask myself madly as I could feel I was.. Blushing... I fixed myself, removed the blush on my face and faced the girl or.. Kagami-san...

"Ah-Ah I'm so sorry I looked weird a while ago!" Kagami-san said innocently, and cute.

"Ahhh i-it's ok-" Before I could finish what I was saying all my classmates rushed to Rin's chair and she was surrounded by everyone. While I was the only one left behind.

"Kagami-san how old are you?" "What are your favorites?" "Do you love Ice Cream?" "What type of boy do you like?" "Your hair is very soft Kagami-san" "Kagami-san can we be friends?"

Everyone was surrounding her. Except for me. Because I didn't want to stick with those people. Oh how I wished to talk to her.. But I guess I didn't have the chance...

"Ahhh ahhhh uhmmm..." She was confused and nervous of so many people surrounding her... Poor girl...

Suddenly Kiyoteru-sensei opened the door and entered the room again. "Please go back to your seats." Kiyoteru-sensei ordered and everyone went back to their seats. No annoying people now. Yess..

"Please copy this. This is your class schedule for the whole school year." said Kiyoteru-sensei as he got his marker and started to write on the white board

We all quickly got our notebook and copied what was written on the board.

"Ah man my ballpen won't work!" I whispered in a mad voice

"I can let you borrow my extra ballpen." Kagami-san whispered offering her extra ballpen to me.

"N-No thanks!" I whispered back timidly. This is the first time someone offered me to borrow their stuff...

"Come on! You can't write when your ballpen isn't working! Here!" Kagami-san offered her ballpen at me with a smile.

"O-ok..." I whispered and accepted the ballpen.

"I hear someone whispering to their seatmate..." Kiyoteru-sensei said while writing... I gulped and turned to look at Kagami-san. Kagami-san also looked at me as she giggled.

She is so cute...

Kiyoteru-sensei finished writing on the board and finally looked at all of us.

"As you can see your first subject is Math and I am your teacher in there so let us start now."

"Awwww I hate Math!" "In all the subjects why Math must be the first subject!?" Everyone hated Math. Well, except for one. "YES MATH I LOVE MATH!" the blue haired boy shouted, stood up and raised his hands with joy.

Everyone was staring at him. So was Kiyoteru-sensei and he gently sat down with an embarassed face.

"Whether you like it or not Math will be your first subject." said Kiyoteru-sensei. We were all finished writing our schedule and Kiyoteru-sensei started the class.

"Oh here is your ballpen. Thank you." I said. "Oh it was nothing, I am always there for my friends." said Kagami-san with a smile.

Why is my heart beating so fast?

And then class really started.

~Recess Time~

Everyone was happy it was now recess. A group of girls approached Kagami-san.

"Ne Kagami-san do you want to seat with us?" asked the teal haired girl with pigtails

"Ahhh sure" said Kagami-san. She stood up and followed them. She leaned back looking at me and she waved at me. I was surprised and waved at her.

With a smile.

And she left with the group of girls. I was the only one in the room now.

This is my first time...Smiling...

In the whole recess time I was at the window looking at the clouds while eating my sandwich. And thinking what just happened a while ago. I really smiled... Because of her...

I heard the bell ring, and everyone's in the room now including Kagami-san smiling at her friends as she returned to her seat.

"Were you all alone here?" Asked Kagami-san worried. I never thought she would worry about me...

"Uhmmm yeah." I said avoiding her gaze because of embarassment.

"I'm so sorry I didn't stay with you! Hatsune-san and her friends offered me to sit beside them but I think they are nice so I tried to be with them. I'm so sorry!" said Kagami-san apologizing to me.

"Ahhh ahhh it's ok you don't need to worry besides I'm used to these things." I said timidly

"Ohhh I'm so sorry it must be very sad to be lonely.." said Kagami-san with a frown.

"Ahhh I already told you, you don't need to worry about me" I said.

"Ohhh ok... But next time I'll try to sit with you!" said Kagami-san with a small smile. I nodded with a smile and the next teacher entered our classroom and we started our class now.

* * *

I was a bit cruel to Len eh? KILL ME NOW LEN FANGIRLS. Ok and in the next chapter it will be both Len and Rin's P.O.V \(^7^)/ and thank you thank you thank you very much for the reviews! and still aiming on 3 reviews :) see you next time!~

~ TheBlueCloudOfDestiny22


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'M BACKKKKKK! and don'tmworry Yandere!Len will come After 1 or 2 chapter c: and now enjoy!~~ and again thank you very much to my friend who checked my grammars here at chapter 3 :3**

* * *

~Len's P.O.V~

I sighed as it was now lunch time. I got my bento and left the classroom as I went to the first floor then to the school grounds. Our school let us eat outside so we could get some fresh air. I preferred to eat outside than to inside, actually. I went to the tree where I always ate. I was the only one outside again, because the students preferred to eat inside. I sat under the tree and finally opened my bento. I got out my chopsticks.

"Time to dig in." I said and started to eat

~Rin's P.O.V~

"Hey Rin wanna go with us?" said Hatsune-san- I-I mean Miku. I always eat my recess and lunch with Miku and her other friends, which were also mine. "Y-yes." I said as I got my bento. "Come on! We might run out of tables!" Gumi urged. Well there are many students so there are chances that we can't get a table. We quickly went to the cafeteria and it was a good thing that there were vacant tables to use. We went to the table in the center and placed our bentos on the table. "Time to dig in!" we all said and started to eat.

"Hey Rin, is that loner nice to you?" asked Miku. Loner? What loner?

"Um, who are you talking about?" I asked back with a confused face and tone.

"Oh yeah you still don't know that." Miku muttered. "That Len Kagamine who is your seatmate. He is like the loner of our class. He always stays by himself, always sits in the corner and he always has that scary face that creeps me out. The whole class doesn't go hang out with or even go near him." she explained.

After I heard that I was sad for Len. Imagine, people don't come near you and doesn't hang out or talk to you. I would be really sad to experience those kind of things. So that's why he was alone in the classroom at recess time and he was a little gloomy in class.

Maybe he doesn't have a friend... He must be really sad...

"Hey, what's bugging you, Rin?" Luka asked while she and everyone stared at me. "Huh?" I ask and then I shook my head. "Oh, it's nothing.." I replied. "Are you thinking about that loner?" asked Aria. "Ah.. Ah n-no I don't!" I lied. "I nearly thought you would fall for that anti-social boy." sighed Meiko. Why do they not like to stick with Len? I take the last bite of my bento and ask "Hey can I go to upstairs now? And by myself?" I just want to go get some fresh air by myself... "Sure." "ok" "If that's what you want, I'll accept it." "You can." Miku and the others agree. I cleaned my spot on the table, got my bento and went upstairs. I opened the door to our classroom and I saw that no one was there.

Len is not here...

I put my bento back in my bag, exited the room, and closed the door. I walked to the stairs went down and I approached the entrance/exit of the school as I was now in the school grounds. The view was so nice and peaceful, it brings you nostalgic feelings, but I don't feel anything right now. I took a few steps and saw a tree, with a figure under it. I approached the tree and what I saw was...

Len...

~Len's P.O.V~

I kept eating until I felt something getting near me. I looked- and I saw that it was...

Rin...

I quickly shook my head and avoided her gaze..

I'm blushing, and my heart's beating fast again!

"H-hello Kagamine-san!" Rin greeted timidly.

"Wh-why are you here?" I asked, shyly. Hey, I was shy too!

"I was just here for some fresh air but I saw something under this tree. I looked close and it was you." Rin explained.

I didn't reply.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked with a happy tone. Why does she always do those things that I haven't experienced?

I still didn't say anything.

"Please?" she begged. I turned to look at her beautiful face.

"S-Sure." I replied timidly. Rin sat on my left side and she smiled at me. I just love seing her beautiful smile...

"Um, I'm sorry I will hurt you... Miku and her friends told me about you and I was hurt about that. And I thought how you passed all those things people throw to you..." said Rin with a sad tone.

Rin don't be sad! I don't like it when you're sad! Wait, what am I talking about!?

"Ahhh I just don't notice them and it's fine to me. A-And it doesn't hurt." I lied. I can't really hold this pain.. I want to cry now but I'm a man, and men don't cry! But I can't hold this pain now... Suddenly I hugged Rin... I don't know why! I just suddenly hugged her!

~Rin P.O.V~

"Ahhh I just don't notice them and it's fine to me. And it doesn't hurt." Len said.

He really did carry all that pain? I don't believe him.

Suddenly he.. He..

Hugged me...

Len hugged me!

I was frozen from the sudden action. He tightened his grip on me. He put his right hand behind my head and his left arm around my waist as he still tightened his grip, as if I was going to disappear.

"Is it ok... If I tell you that..."

"You are my first friend?"

I gasped as what Len said. He really doesn't have a friend.

I wrap my arm around Len's back. "It's ok." I said comforting him. Until I hear something. I looked back and saw Len.. Crying...

"I really can't take it. I can't really keep this pain! I can't really carry it!" said Len crying and tightened his hug even more.

"I'll help you remove the pain." I said looking at his crying face

"R-Really?" said Len staring at me.

"Of course! Why would I not help my friend?" I said, showing him a smile.

"Th-thank.. You.. Rin.." said Len hugging me so tightly...

He released me from his hug and he rubbed his tears and smiled at me. I giggled and he let out a confused face. He is a little cute. Len was closing his bento and as he stood up, I stood up too. As we finally took our first step, the bell rang. We looked at each other and smiled. We went to the entrance, then to the second floor. As Len opened the door our next teacher wasn't there yet. Yes! We went to our seats again. Our next teacher came and we started our next class.

~After Class~

~Len's P.O.V~

The class is now over and I'm so relieved. I packed my stuff and got my bag. "Hey Kagamine-san do you want to walk home with me?" asked Rin.

Wa-walk with me?

"Ahh ahh sure.." I answered shyly..

"Yay! I've always wanted someone to walk with me from school! I feel lonely when no one walks with me.." said Rin and she giggled. She picked up her bag and we got out of the classroom. We went down the stairs and exited the building, walked in the school grounds and passed the large blue gate, and we took the right way that lead to our houses.

"Nee, Kagamine-san.." Rin began.

"Call me Len." I said to her.

"Uhhh ok but.. Is Len-kun alright?" she asked timidly again.

She was so cute... I love how she pronounced my name!

"Sure. Is Rin-chan ok to you, too?" I ask.

She giggled. "Ok! Uhh Len-kun?" she asked.

"What is it Rin-chan?" I asked back.

"I was wondering... When do you get lonely?" said Rin with a sad face.

"Uhh... Since Grade School.." I said whike avoiding her gaze.

She gasped. "It must be very sad for you." said Rin.

"Don't worry! But... I have a friend now and it's you." I said with a smile.

"You should always smile Len-kun! People might become friends with you and our girl classmates might like you!" Rin said with a smile.

I only smile for you...

"Ah Len-kun where do you live?" asked Rin.

"Ahhh in Yellow street" I answered.

"Ohh I live in orange street. We can visit each other!" said Rin

"Yeah.." I ask as I turned around.

It was so fun to talk to a friend...

"What is your favorite fruit Len-kun? Mine are oranges! Because they are so delicious!" Rin said happily.

"Bananas. Because they are more delicious than oranges!" I answered, teasing Rin.

"Oranges are more delicious!" Rin argued.

"No, bananas are more delicious!" I retorted.

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

Me and Rin fought on what's more delicious. We stopped the fight and we talked about our likes. And now I know that Rin loves to sing and write songs, her favorite color is yellow.

While me and Rin were talking about each other I saw a two way. The left side lead to the street where I lived and in the right side was the street where Rin lives.

"Oh we're here. Guess we can talk tomorrow." I said.

"I almost forgot! Len-kun can I get your number?" Rin asked.

Well since she is my first friend, of course I'll give her my number.

"Sure! Here." I said showing her my number in my cellphone. She bring out her cellphone and put my number in her contacts. And she give her number also to me. As we finish what we do. Rin took the right way and waved at me. "Bye bye Len-kun!" she said and she was waving at me at me. "Bye Rin-chan!" I said and waved at her as we separated ways.

I sighed as I reached the door to our house and opened it. "I'm home!" I said. "Welcome back Len! How was school?" My mom came and asked. "It was just like the past school years." I said. "Nothing happened?" My mom asked, worried. "Uhhh there is one." I said timidly.

"What is it?"

"I... Got a... Friend..." I said avoiding my mother's gaze.

"Oh... My... Gosh. LEON COME HERE OUR SON HAS A FRIEND!" My mom screamed.

Man I just got a friend.. It's not that special to be celebrated.

"REALLY!?" My dad came. I just released a sigh.

"Aren't you happy son? You got a friend you should be happy!" My dad said to me.

I knew I shouldn't have told them...

"I'm so proud of you son!" My dad said, patting my head.

"Yeah yeah I'm going upstairs now." I said in a monotone voice.

"Don't you want to eat Len?" My mom asked.

"I'm not hungry.." I said as I continued to go upstairs. I reached a yellow door and opened it. I sighed as I threw my bag on the floor and lay down on my bed.

* * *

**That was a little bit Long eh... And for those who don't know who Aria is she's IA. :3 and just a random question guys. Do you want a Depress!Len x Rin fanfic? or do you want me to finish this first? and later I will do a poll. thank you for reading and thank you thank you thank you very much for the reviews and favorites, follows and for the poeple who added me to your favorite authors' list! ;7;**

**- TheBlueCloudOfDestiny22 **


	4. Author's Note

**OMG OMG GUYS IT'S ME! **

**I AM SO SORRY FOR A BILLION TIMES THAT I DIDN'T GET TO UPDATE THIS FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS! **

**I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**YOUCANALLKILLMENOW.**

**Ok let's stop with my over reactioness **

**XDDDDDDDDDDDDD **

**Ok I will now say what I must say **

***I'm so sorry for not updating this story for like, 2 months because I had a problem with my account and got busy with school stuff**

***I won't update My One and Only Love now because exams are coming and I have to review for them -^-**

**SO WATCH OUT FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTER (You can stalk me if you want to)**

***If you are mad at me because Yandere!Len isn't here yet like I promise I AM SO SORRY YOU CAN ALL KILL ME NOW. **

**Yandere!Len will appear please don't worry! Len needs to kill 1 or 2 chapters before he appears as a Yandere so please wait ;^;**

***Oh and if anyone is curious who checks my grammar. Here!~**

**BloodyKnightAbyss97**

**Yeah this awesome person checks my grammar **

***Oh and while I update My One and Only Love. I will make One shots of Rin and Len!~ And they are FLUFF. **

**So rejoice now the people who loves fluff**

**Cause this girl is making fluffy one shots! **

**So yeah. Please wait for My One and Only Love returns! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL EVERY SINGLE HUMAN BEING WHO READS THIS STORY AND WAITS FOR EVERY CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. REVIEWERS AND NON-REVIEWERS THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ;7; **

**Oh and by the way...**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 10 REVIEWS!**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Okay let's stop this madness**

**THIS IS SPARTA!**

**Remember!**

**Stay tune for upcoming chapters and the Len x Rin fluffy one-shots! **

**Adios amigos!~ (Note: I'm not Spanish)**

**~TheBlueCloudOfDestiny22**

**Ihatemakingchaptersinthisinternetmainappbecauseit' ssoslowandcan' **


End file.
